pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyan Nyan Pretty Cure
Nyan Nyan Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen24. It's theme is Cats! Story Coco is a young kitten with a knack for getting into trouble and the love of being pet by her owner but her life is turned upside down when she rescues another cat by the name Esquire who asks for her help in finding the missing Princess of Nyan. Pretty Cures and Mascots Coco/Charlotte Monet/Cure Calico Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese) A young kitten who found Esquire when she saved him from drowning. She was found by her owners in a small wooden basket floating down the river. She is sweet, kind, bubbly, a bit of an air head but loveable. In cat form, she is a small Calico kitten with red collar. As Charlotte Monet, she has long black hair with brown highlights and green eyes. As Cure Calico, her hair becomes more dominated by the brown with a few streaks of black and her bangs turn white and her eyes turn a lighter shade. Luna/Luna Smith/Cure Bombay Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese) A tough older cat who tends to cause trouble and steal fish from peddler. She is somewhat cold and aloof but opens up a bit more when she becomes friends with Coco. In cat form, she is a lanky and thin Bombay with a blue torn collar. As Luna, she has short black hair and yellow green eyes. As Cure Bombay, her hair becomes longer and is tied in a ponytail and her eyes become yellow. Devon/Cure Rex Voiced by: Reiko Takagi (Japanese) A young male Devon Rex who was taken care of by a kind old lady until she died and he ended up on the streets but was taken under the paw by Luna. He is a bit naive do street life since he has lived all his life under a roof and loved by his human. As Devon, he has wavy white hair and expressive brown eyes. As Cure Rex, his hair becomes grey and his eyes stay the same. Anya/Cure Blue Voiced by: Ayaka Asai (Japanese) A warrior from the Land of Nyan who was helping Esquire but had gotten badly injured and had dropped to earth and was found by an orphan named Alexandra who she vowed to take care of her while on the look out for Esquire. She usually stays in human form, barely in cat form to take care of Alexandra. Esquire A cat knight from the land of Nyan who was sent to earth to find the young princess of the kingdom with the Meowsers in hopes of finding the legendary cat warriors to protect the princess if needed. He is an American Curl with blue eyes wearing lightweight armor. Villains The Mousyrat kingdom They are the villains of the series. Items Meowsers They are the henshin devices of the series. It's a compact with the face of a cat on it. It has the power to also turn the cats into humans for a day. P.L.D It's the Princess Locator Device that beeps loudly if it thinks the princess is near. Episodes Gallery Trivia * the general idea is based off the plot of Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto. * This is the authoress second fanseries about Animals turning into humans and cures. Second being Vocabulary Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series